universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planetoids
What do you call a universe that has no planets or solid ground? These are the list of planets that can be found in the NewVerse. However, planets are in orbital color classification, not the Star Trek planet class classification. Red is the hottest with blue being the coldest. Habitable planets are within orange (hot) to cyan (cold). Planets in the green zones are the best candidates for terraforming and habitability for many forms of life. Purple means that they are rogue planets, as in planets that no longer orbit a star and wonders through the vacuum of space. Hot Planets These are the type of planets that are too hot for life to survive yet has some. Lots of geothermal volcanic activity is present on these worlds. These planets can be found in almost any orbit. Dry Planets These are the type of planets that lack water yet has a small amount for life to survive. Wet Planets These are the type of planets that have plenty of water and is suitable for life to thrive on. Planets with Terrain Planets with 90% to 100% Surface Water Cold Planets These are the type of planets that are a little far from the sun's rays but still habitable. Not Natural Planets These are the type of planets that have been turn into population centers, have something unique, or...something else. Something that isn't natural is what I'm saying. Full Planet Colonies These are colonies that have forever transform the surface of the planet into something else like cities or have large artificial structures. Hive Planets Hive planets are planets with gigantic cities that not only cover the planet, but also have skyscrapers that can reach all the way outside the atmosphere. Agricultural Planets Agricultural planets are planets that are mostly used for, well, agriculture. Some have a mix of farms and forests and some have entire planets covered in farms. Artificial Planets These planets are made entirely out of metal and circuitry with no environments on the surface what so ever. However, these planets have different purposes. These planets can exist in any orbital zone or in the purple spectrum. Abandoned Worlds These are planets that are long abandoned after suffering from environmental pollution or reduced to ruin by a war or environmental disasters. Planets like these are prime location for scavengers. Sentient Planets These are planets that are sentient and are even able to communicate through some means. All the lifeforms on these worlds are connected to this planet while also remaining in the green habitable zone. However, in some cases, these planets seem to have the ability to move across the stars. Non-Habitable Planets These are the type of planets that cannot support oxygen base life, cannot support humanoid life because of radiation or have no atmosphere. However, these planets can be terraform for better planets depending on their orbital positions. Exotic Planet These are extremely bizarre and exotic planets that have strange ecosystems or have a specific atmosphere. Some of them are not habitable for humanoids that breathe oxygen. Gas Giants These are gigantic planets that entire surfaces are made of gases with hydrogen being the most common. Some of these giant balls of gases have moons but mostly around the green zones. Rogue Planets Rogue planets are planets that wonder through the vacuum of space because of the death of their star that doesn't involve an explosion. Other times they are just thrown out of the star's orbit due to gravity issues between the planet, the sun, both, or by other means. These planets exist in the purple spectrum or the black spectrum (which means they are outside of the galaxy) and sometimes they are hard to detect with the naked eye unless they notice something. Non-Planetoid These are not planets. Just rocks or ice floating in the vacuum of space while caught on the star's gravity. Planetary Ring Types There are some planets that have rings. Category:Celestial Objects